New York Spirits
by DonnaSmith
Summary: The Ghostbusters are a unique group who promise to conquer the world of the paranormal and protect New York from mother nature's otherworldly crimes against the living. After meeting with their first client, Dana Barrett, can they help her and defeat Gozer, and at what cost?
1. Prologue

Donna Smith was hanging out by Colombia University one lazy summer day in New York City, idly smoking a cigarette. The discredited intelligent young woman at 28 dreamed of thriving in her current field of Parapsychology. She was mainly interested in reincarnation but she was curious about the other prospects of the field as well, that is why she chose that and Mechanics as her main studies. Donna was currently living alone in Manhattan, she owned a pricey loft-she saved up her cash at her current part-time job where she was a mechanic, practising and applying her acquired skills from school and most of all, the loft was a present from her parents, Anne and George Smith on her 21st birthday.

It was supposedly her last year at this University and she was very pleased about that fact. Donna wasn't fond of school all her life and wanted anything more than just to sit back and relax and find out what the future has to give her.  
The bright blonde haired student stubbed out her cigarette as she saw her most favourite friends promenading down the busy-for-this hour Manhattan street. It was not near lunchtime yet so she didn't know why there were so many New Yorkers parading in the streets; 'could it be that there was too many people living in this tri-state, perhaps?' The young woman concluded in her thoughts.

She liked to process situations her way and she was very curious and liked to hypothesis with her own imagines. "'Ello? Earth to Donna." Peter said loudly, waving a hand in front of the preoccupied student. "Oh, hi," she blinked in surprise and shook her head and hoped that she could repress getting lost in her thought often because sometimes it was dangerous and that wasn't good for her workplace. "Have we got news for you." Ray began, not even bothering with greetings or politeness at that matter.

"What could be so important causing you to forget manners?" Donna inquired sharply, arching a brow accusingly. "Sorry, Donna. It looks like we're getting promoted so that we may actually have the access to a facility to deal with the paranormal when the opportunity occurs." He told her, enthusiasm washing over him like a shower. "That is great news!" Donna shouted, one of her rare smiles invading her lips. Peter glanced down to the gum-covered street they were standing on, he wondering where this new promotion would take them.

Could this be the success for their lives that was desired and would they become anything important? Becoming important and noticed was highly concerned to achieve popularity whatever he was set out to accomplish. Peter eyed Donna, taking a strange liking to her recherché smiles that are often influenced by happy thoughts and great successes. "When are we moving there?" Donna questioned excitably, almost reflecting as a child's behaviour. "The Dean said we can move in as little as two days." Ray responded matter of factly before glancing to the side wondrously, as if he was seeing something fascinating the others hadn't. "Alright then. Can't wait to get this show on the road," Donna said happily, "Let's get packing." She added, uncharacteristically enthusiastic which happened because she hung around Ray too much. She led the way to her car and waited for the others to get in and started the engine, driving the way to her Manhattan loft first to gather the required stuff for the new facility. She had imagined her life and never expected to be in a serene place with all her friends and making the best out of it.


	2. So Long Columbia

After being dismissed from Columbia by Dean Yeager; Ray, Peter, and Donna hang out by their beloved former school. Donna's Dodge Daytona all parked and ready to go. Despite Donna's devastation, she agreed to let the boys stay over at her loft until they shape up.

Peter was already depressed, he was drinking and was laying atop one of the school's lower pedestals, if not, appearing very nonchalant.

Donna leaned against the greyish pedestal, longing for a taste of alcohol- to compromise she retrieved a smoke from the box and lit it with her lighter, huffing her worried away.

Ray paced hurriedly back and forth as he suffered in his dismay. "This is a major disgrace; forget M.I.T. or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a ten meter cattle prod," Ray predicted, smartly yet sadly as he turned twice in his pacing.

Donna noticed Peter had his legs crossed as if he were relaxed. "Aw, cheer up, Ray. At least we've got a place to stay which means I've got to put in overtime with those cars," Donna said, her blue eyes still sparkled even after what happened today.

Ray nodded thankfully, that was the least of his worried. "You're always so concerned about your reputation. Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk," Peter said importantly-trying his best to reassure his distressed friend who started to gander at him.

Donna watched the two, frowning as she took a drag from her cigarette. "Do you know how much a patent clerk earns?" Ray asked wondrously, some what frustrated. "No." Peter responds, his voice strangled somehow.

Donna arched her eyebrows, shocked.

"Personally, I liked the university, they gave us money and facilities, we didn't have to produce anything. You've never been out of college..." Ray pointed at Peter as his pacing was more frantic than before.

Donna wished Ray would calm down, hopefully he would soon.

"You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expects results," Ray told Peter who had a smug expression even. Ray shrugged cockily, proud of himself for his work.

Donna wondered briefly where Ray worked but now was not a time to pry.

"For whatever reasons, Ray, Donna," Peter began drunkenly, sitting up on the pedestal, a clink of his flask of liquor sounding as he placed it beside him, looking to Ray.

"Call it faith," he carefully hopped down from the pedestal, retaking the whiskey in his hand.

Donna, Peter, and Ray begin to walk as Peter recited his encouraging speech to his colleagues.

"Call it luck..." He continued, wrapping his arm around his friends, his hand barely cupping Ray's shoulder.

"Call it karma... I believe that everything happens for a reason," Peter added, the trio were across the fountain which was centred in the Lincoln Centre which wasn't too far.

Peter leaned on Donna for support, trying to finish his speech fluidly.

"We were destined to get thrown out of this dump," Peter finished.

Donna was confused as the two men faced each other while she was left standing in the middle, looking between them and out to Lincoln Centre which was packed with New Yorkers, she stared at the many buildings surrounding it.

"For what purpose?" Ray asked, stupefied.

"To go into business for ourselves," Peter responded slowly yet serious.

Donna gushed in renewed hope, she dropped her cigarette to stub it out. "I'm in." She smiled widely, Peter returned it instantly.

A moment's silence as Peter offered his flask to Ray. He took it from him with ease. Ray took a short swig. Ray pointed a finger knowingly at Peter whilst holding the flask. Peter began shifting side to side with anticipation.

"This ecto-containment unit that Spengler and I have in mind is gonna require a load of bread to capitalize. Where are we gonna get the money?" Ray inquired firstly.

Donna took note of Ray's dark brown hoodie and considered it was rather chilly today.

Peter took back his flask. Peter shook his head for awhile, yet slowly as if the question impeded him. He drank from the whiskey.

"I don't know," he answered, drinking once more. "I don't know." Again he drank, this time with finality.

"Guess I oughta beg the parents." Donna added jokingly,

...

Sooner or later, Donna, Peter, Ray, and Egon have just emerged from Manhattan City Bank all wearing formal clothing for the occasion.

Peter a striking black suite with a red tie, he was opening the door currently while Ray in a nice light brown sports jacket was scanning over his new mortgage form and walking at the same time.

"You're never gonna regret this, Ray," Peter chimed decisively after everyone passed through the door. Egon was dressed in a dazzling grey suite while calculating on his calculator everyone found obnoxious (it caused Egon to get unfocused while his eyes glazed over the numbers).

Last but not least, Donna Smith wore a burgundy collared shirt with a black skirt and leggings to go with it.

"My parents left me that house, I was born in that house," Ray says, mildly irritated as the four walk together down the street.

Donna's sleek black high heels pinched at her feet, luckily she didn't have to drive the gang to wherever they were venturing to next. She let Peter drive.

"You're not gonna lose the house, everybody has three mortgages these days." Peter told Rat sweetly, the street the four were walking on was full of people.

Donna came to a conclusion there wasn't a place in New York where you wouldn't see anyone. Donna was concerned about the population; what if there wasn't enough supplies for everyone?

"But at nineteen percent, you didn't even bargain with the guy," Ray pointed out sharply, his Bronx accent thickens.

Donna watched as she walked alongside Egon, he starts to return his calculator to a pocket. Donna kept her arms around her chest, usually her hands would be stuffed deep into the pockets of her dark brown leather jacket and it was plainly awkward with her arms swinging at her sides.

"Ray, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes 95,000 dollars," Egon informed Ray, Peter, and Donna matter-of-factly.

Sometimes Donna couldn't stand that Egon was the most intellectual of the group, he was smart at everything.

But he couldn't figure out the cool ways of Donna or how to love a woman.

"Will you guys relax? We are on the threshold of establishing the indispensable defence of science of the decade. The professional, paranormal investigations and eleminations. The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams." Peter said greedily, his fingers imitated as though they were feeling money.

Staying quiet through the midst of it all, Donna watched Peter who seemed to be happy about all this happening as they walked to her car. She heard the familiar sounds of a bus squealing to a halt and smiled.

Finally everything was looking up.

She already quit her job at the garage. Ray only shook his head in disbelief as the red Dodge Daytona appeared beside the busy sidewalk.


End file.
